Vampires
| image = | skin = Pale from not being out in the sun | hair = Varies | universe = | bookuniverse = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant }} Vampires are the cousins of the vampaneze. Unable to walk in daylight, they only come out at night. They are some of the most feared creatures in history, having earned a bad reputation from the time when they killed to feed. After the division many years ago, vampires vowed to never again kill for the sake of feeding, unlike their counterparts, the vampaneze. The Saga of Darren Shan Cirque Du Freak (book) The Vampire's Assistant (book) Tunnels of Blood Vampire Mountain (book) Years after the division, Mr. Tiny returned to the Vampires and gave them two items: the Stone of Blood and the Hall of Princes. At the same time, he also gave the Vampaneze the Coffin of Flames and told them that any human that steped/laied within it would perish amongst its flames. However, if a human stepped into the coffin one day and emerged from the flames, successfully unharmed, then that human would become their Lord; The Lord Of The Vampaneze. Tiny also forewarned both clans that a war would break out. A war in which the Vampires could not win and that the Stone could bring them back from the dead. Trials of Death When Larten Crepsley came to Vampire Mountain with a young half-Vampire, the remaining Vampire clan was outraged. The new half-blood had been blooded at too young an age and had yet learned everything there was to know about Vampires. To prove himself worthy, he ended up partaking in a mock version of the Trials of Initiation, only to fail in his fourth trial, due to an attempted rescue from Harkat Mulds. He was then sentenced to death and was to be brought to the Hall of Death, but narrowly escaped the tragedy with Kurda Smahlt before the verdict was carried out; a.k.a. he ran away. While pursuing his refuge, he discovered that his guide, the soon-to-be Prince Kurda Smahlt, was a traitor, for he had seretively escorted a group of Vampaneze into Vampire Mountain and killed Gavner Purl. After a narrow escape from the traitor, the young half-vampire returned to the Princes, to inform the others about the betrayal, and assisted them to the trespasser's defeat. In the end, Kurda Smalt was condemed to the Hall of Death. Learing about the intruders and traitor had been valuable information to the clan, but only through failing his trials and attempted getaway, was this information atainable. The young half-blood had proved himself worthy to the clan and could not be convicted despite his failure of the trials: conflicting laws had risen. There was only one solution to resolve the conundrum and as a result, he was then christened a Vampire Prince and only a Prince can fail the trials and live to tell about them; the only solution to preserving his valuable life. Hunters of the Dusk A couple years later, Mr Tiny repaid the Vampires another visit. This time, he told them that the war was upon the clan and that only three Vampires could hunt the Lord of the Vampaneeze down and end him. They were Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley and Vancha March, but forewarned that only non-Vampires could accompany and assist them on this journey and succeed. Thus, they began their hunt. Allies of the Night Killers of the Dawn The Lake of Souls (book) Lord of the Shadows (book) Sons of Destiny The outcome of the forewarned war, if either clan refused to fight, frightened many children of the night in both clans. As a result, this fear flourished until the War of the Scars finally broke out. Within the early advances of said war, both The Vampaneze Lord and Darren Shan had perished alongside the other. However, several years after their parting, a truce was in the process of being instituted between the Vampires and the Vampaneze, but the finalization of said treaty is still unknown - even to this very day. insight author? The Saga of Larten Crepsley Birth of a Killer Ocean of Blood Palace of the Damned Brothers to the Death Powers & Abilities Vampires have many powers, which make them stronger than humans in many ways, as is described by the following traits and abilities: *'Superhuman Speed': They can manoeuvre, react and run at superhuman speeds that far exeeds mortals. Their speed ranges from being slightly faster than humans (when running) to being nothing more than a blur of motion, appearing to appear and disappear at random. No mortal can outrun, catch up or elude them. Vampires can combine their speed with their natural magic, granting them far more powerful levels of speed. This power is called Flitting and allows Vampires to cover vast distances in a short amount of time. *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires are far stronger than even the strongest of Mortals and can overpower, fend off or kill them with ease. They can lift their own body weight and fight/defeat creatures far larger than themselves. *'Superhuman Endurance': Vampires have tougher skin and nearly unbreakable bones. Their teeth are stong enough to bite through metal/steel as though it was bread, and their nails can gouge holes in stone. *'Superhuman Senses': Razor-sharp/heightened senses of smell, hearing and eyesight; are capable of seeing in the dark. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampires are very agile and flexable; with greater reactions and dexterity. They can also jump to great heights. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires heal much faster than Humans and are very resistant to illnesses and diseases. **A full Vampire's saliva acts like a fast-acting healing agent; healing cuts and scratches almost instantaneously. *'Telepathy': Vampires can communicate with each other via their own minds. Also, if one another allows them full trust, one can find his best friend by seeking him through his "Mind Waves" or thoughts to reveal his location. *'Longevity: '''Full Vampires aren't immortal (live forever), but age one year for every ten human years that pass (1:10), where as half-vampires age one year for every five human years that pass (1:5) **Vampire Age = Appearance **Human Age = Time Lived *'Knockout Gas:' On command, a full Vampire's breath can be infused with a type of harmless anesthetic, like chloroform, that renders Humans completely unconscious. Appearances Vampires appear as normal Humans, but are strict with their rules and any one who disobeys them is shamed. The only way to differentiate a Vampire from a Human is by the small slits, upon all fingertips, on both hands. They fight with honor, courage and would rather die fighting than in a nice comfy bed. They sleep in coffins, just like those of the stereotyped Vampires all humans come to know. Vampire Laws There are many laws that a Vampire must abide by. The following are just a few: *Projectile weapons, such as guns, pistols, bow and arrows, etc., are forbidden. However, weapons of throwing standard are allowed. *Vampires who fail the Trials of Initiation, must be condemned, if they have not already been killed during said trials. **One exception: Vampire Princes are permitted to live after having failed said trials, under the circumstances that they have not died while performing said trials. *Those recognised as a traitor to the clan, will be executed in the Hall of Death. **Currently Known Traitors: ***Kurda Smahlt ***Harnon Oan ***Tanish Eul *While on trek to Vampire Mountain, the following is forbidden: **The wearing of shoes **Flitting: to and from the Mountain Old Laws Over the years, some laws had been tossed by the Princes. The following are only a known few: *Only use weapons you've crafted yourself. Laws Temporarily Tossed, during the War of the Scars: *Flitting while on trek, to and from, Vampire Mountain Half-Vampires Half-Vampires are Vampires with only a small amount of Vampire blood within their viens. They receive the rest of their Vampire blood when they are fully blooded, but must still ingest human blood every now and again. Unfortunately, Half-Vampires are unable to flit, have no healing attributes within their saliva and aren't capable of rendering a person unconscious with their breath. However, Half-Vampires are benefited with the ability to walk around in full daylight, without any harmful side effects or possible death from the sun light. Half-Vampires are much stronger, faster, more durable than regular humans and their wounds heal slightly faster. When first transformed, they have the temporary ability to hypnotize others. If a Half-Vampire goes a long period of time as such, their vampire blood will then begin to attack their human blood, eventually converting them to full vampirism. Half-Vampires also age at one-fifth the normal rate that humans do. Vampire Prince (title) The clan of Vampires, is primarily managed by the rule of the Vampire Princes. However, they are not the only authoritative-type that overlooks the clan, though they hold dominance over all Vampires. Vampire Generals are a rank of Vampires that pursue the rouge and insane members and end their lives: they kill them. To become a general, one must pass all the trials enlisted in the Trials of Initiation and several others. The Princes reign jurisdiction over the Generals. It is because of this hierarchy that the Vampaneze broke away from the clan and formed their own. Legend It is unknown to Vampires if this legend bares any truth, but Vampires are believed to have been created from wolves. For many years, Vampires were free to roam all hours of the night and the full rays of sunshine brought by the day. They also had the capability to breed amongst their clan, but this was before Desmond Tiny intervened and limited their powers. He restricted them to only roaming the night and stripped away their ability to reproduce: a.k.a. they had forever became surrogates. It is for that reason, according to Arra Sails, why there are so very few female vampires in existence (besides her) List of known Vampires *Darren Shan (Half-Vampire and Vampire Prince) *Larten Crepsley (Former general) *Seba Nile (Quartermaster of Vampire Mountain) *Vancha March (Vampire Prince) *Arrow (Vampire Prince) *Paris Skyle (Vampire Prince) *Kurda Smahlt (Traitor and former general; would-be-prince) *Mika Ver Leth (Vampire Prince) *Gavner Purl (General) *Arra Sails (General) *Vanez Blane (Vampire Mountain's Games Master) more... In the Movie Vampires are very similar to their book counterparts in the movie. Description Vampires are stronger than humans and tougher. They can move at fast speeds through flitting. They have "super spit" and are very honor bound and will stop at no lengths to defeat their opponent. Half-Vampires Half-Vampires are able to flit, are as strong as other vampires, and heal wounds with their saliva, unlike in the books. They can still come out during the day. Known Vampires *Darren Shan *Larten Crepsley *Gavner Purl *Arra Sails *Kurda Smahlt *Mika Ver Leth *Arrow *Paris Skyle *Vancha March half vampaneze; re-blooded by Paris Skyle *Seba De Nile *Vanez Blane *Darius Shan half vampaneze; re-blooded by Darren Shan *Charna *Harnon Oan traitor Short Stories *"An Essay on Vampires by Steve Leonard"'' *''"Shanta Clause"'' *''"An Affair of the Night"'' Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Vampire terminology